Prompt 011 Red Skin
by Dracodion
Summary: Eleventh fic for Fanfic100 Summary: Donnie studies the human skin.


_**Title:**_ Skin

_**Author: **_Dracodion

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own anything worth causing a fuss over (especially the boys in green), so don't sue XP

_**Fandom:**_ TMNT

_**Characters:**_ Donatello/Michelangelo

_**Prompt:**_ 011. Red

_**Word Count:**_ 805

_**Rating:**_ NC-17

_**Summary:**_ Donnie studies the human skin.

**Skin**

Soft gasps and moans fill the room. All were coming from the slight blond, lying underneath the taller brunette as he moved his lips and tongue slowly across his body.

Donatello pulled back, studying the puckered bit of skin he had just laved with his tongue slowly. It was slowly turning a dark pink.

"Y'know…" he started quietly. "I've never really studied nipples all that closely."

Mikey breathes heavily, glancing down at his brother with confused eyes.

"Whhaa…?" he asked.

"Seriously, I've never been this close. Well, besides my own anyways," he said.

He brought a hand up, sticking his index finger in his mouth. He sucked on it, wetting it, then pulled out and placed it on Mikey's right nipple, rubbing it lightly across the tip. Mikey gulped, eyes trained on Donnie, a light moan coming from his throat.

"It makes me wonder…" Don said, sounding as if he was talking about the weather. "I can understand why they turn color, but why do they harden?" He pressed harder on the nipple he was experimenting on. "Like if I did this…" he pinched the nipple between his index finger and thumb. It became harder. "It becomes harder. And if I do this…" he rolled the nipple between his finger and thumb, watching closely as it became even harder, like a pebble. "…It goes even harder. Now, if I did this instead…" he leaned down, placing his lips around the nipple and sucked hard on it, while running his tongue across the tip. Mikey moaned loudly, throwing his head back on the pillow beneath his head. Donnie pulled away, looking at the now dark red nipple. "Blood rushes to the surface, turning it red. Same as if I did this…" he placed his mouth a couple of inches away from the nipple and sucked hard on the patch of skin he found there. He pulled back, studying the now red patch that was now on Mikey's chest. "It'll also turn red from the blood coming to the skin."

Mikey made small mewls as he forced himself to keep his body still.

"There was also something else I've never done before," Donatello said, getting up on his hands and knees, hovering over Mikey's body. Mikey shook his head, shaking his hair from his eyes, still breathing heavily.

"Besides my own, I've never studied the human penis," he said, a smile appearing on his face.

"Y-yeah, study m-my penis," Mikey stuttered, his voice rough with arousal.

The brunette chuckled, crawling down his lover's body, stopping when he faced the blond's cock.

"It's the same as the nipples. Any meaning of friction, and it hardens," Donnie stated, while rubbing his cheek against the side of his lover's dick. "It also turns red because it fills up with blood…hmmmm, maybe that's why the nipples harden as well…" Donatello's eyes lit up at this solution. He quickly sat up on his knees and glanced around his room. "I should make record of that."

Mikey raised himself up on his elbows and stared at his brother with disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" he snapped.

Donnie looked back at him, with questioning eyes, trying hard to hide the smile that threatened to show it's self.

"What do you mean? I have to write that down or else I'll forget it," he said calmly.

Michelangelo's eyes narrowed down on his brother, as a growl came from his chest.

"I'm here naked with you, who is also naked, in your room, and on your bed. I've been hard as a rock for…" he glanced at his brother's clock. "Three hours now and all you can think about it fucking science?!" Mikey yelled, close to hysteria.

Donatello couldn't hold it back anymore. He's eyes started to water as loud laughter spilled out his mouth. All Mikey could do was blink at him with confusion and astonishment.

As Donnie finished his laughter, he quickly crawled back over his little brother and captured his lips in a deep kiss. His tongue entered his stunned brother's mouth and wrapped itself around the other tongue he found inside. Soon, the other tongue started to play against his. Mikey let out a long moan, as he wrapped his arms around his older brother's shoulders. As Donnie slowly pulled back, he looked down at Mikey, whose eyes were still closed.

"Will I be forgiven if I promise it make love to you for hours on end tonight? To thrust into you so hard, you won't be able to walk right for a week after?" he asked, while a smirk came across his face.

Mikey's face shone bright red as he weakly nodded, tightening his arms around his lover.

Donatello chuckled as he lowered himself down again to kiss Mikey, while thinking _Experimentation on the human skin completed with sweet blushes._

End


End file.
